


Blue Eyes

by 337SourSeven



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/337SourSeven/pseuds/337SourSeven
Summary: 为毛老师创作。一个凭空捏造的普通爱情故事。BGM：Big Eyes-Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 热切第一人称，凭空捏造，不喜勿入。

然后我问她，你会记得我吗？  
晨风正温柔地抚弄着纱帘，细碎的九月阳光扫在玻璃花瓶碎片上。营养水中，玫瑰花瓣逐渐被染成深红，散落在我脚下，变成我流出的血。窗外死一般地寂静，夏虫已经消亡。  
“不会，亲爱的，绝不会。”她没有笑。“我要忘记你，你明白吗？我要忘记你。”  
至此，这场夏季的恋爱死去了。当天中午，有人来接她，开着一辆小敞篷车，粉绿色，与我让她买的那辆并没有区别。我静静地站在她身后，记下她如何打开门，如何挽起头发，如何背上行李——只是一个小小的棕色皮包。她在里面装了什么呢？我暂时没有时间去确认。我无法从她身上挪开视线，直到她坐上车，驶出庄园，消失在树影的另一端。她就这么走了。  
我不能说自己毫无察觉。我甚至梦到过，在信号隔断的军区，勉强当作床的睡袋里，我梦见过她。这叫我感到意外。前线往往有些年轻士兵，聚在一起抽烟休息，忽然开始简短地讨论梦境。“我梦见家。”像这样四个字，没有别的修饰。但仔细观察他们，就能从弥漫的烟雾中窥探出眷恋。而我早已经不是他们其中的一员。我醒来，只觉得困惑。事到如今我还记得那个梦——浓稠，沉重，疲倦。她站在玫瑰丛旁，正掩面而泣。整个场景模糊不清，好像在奢华的玻璃穹顶下，又好像只是家里的花园。玫瑰是什么颜色？没有玫瑰。我只能听见她的抽噎，看见她藏在白裙子下的纹身。一团黑色的火，破碎的心，藤蔓，几个图案混在一起。你怎么了？我问她。可她听不见我的声音，只是继续哭泣，直到我醒来。你怎么了？我睁开眼，看见朦胧的天空。没有玫瑰丛，没有她，没有答案。  
对，我没把这件事放在心上。也许我应该这么做，但我不能够。这其中没有理由。我醒来，我困惑，然后我忘记这个梦。凌晨五点半的时候我们开始渡河，她遥远模糊的哭泣被冰水冲散，消失在南斯拉夫。  
所以我后来道歉了。“对不起。”我尽量让自己显得通情达理些。“我应当这么做的，我早该明白。”说这些话的时候，我不仅明白自己必须道歉，还看见了更多不可避免的结局。我猜她也一样，或者说，她早就知道了。“别这样，乔丹。”她直直地盯着我，我被目光刺穿，胸口留下一个大洞。“你明明不懂，还道歉干什么？别这样看我。”  
于是我闭上嘴，转过身。她似乎对我的言听计从感到失望，但也没有继续说下去。沉默包裹住这座小房子，起居室的吊灯在我们身后独自亮着，我们背对光，背对彼此，假装对方并不存在。我把视线聚焦在玻璃花瓶上。那晚上它还是完整的，里面空空荡荡。刚到九月，院子里的玫瑰花就开始凋零，她不再定期摘下新的玫瑰插进瓶里，这玻璃花瓶从我回来起，就一直是空的。我盯着瓶子，好像自己表皮下的一切都被吸进这狭窄的容器里，挤得我头疼，胸口发闷。  
这种知觉并不陌生。七月放假的三天里，我回来过一次。到家时天还没黑，正是吃晚餐的时候。我没有提前告诉她这个消息，试图给她营造一个惊喜。可等我踏上门前的台阶之后，事情就开始变得不对劲。房子里黑漆漆的，院子里也空着，刚下过雨，台阶上还有积水和落叶，没人打理。我轻轻地敲门——没有回应。我想起我的姐姐，我的母亲。几秒后，我用钥匙捅开门，扑进房里。起居室冷清得要命，在这夏季甚至有深秋的寒意。所有东西都摆在原地，按照我的意思，连挪动的痕迹都没有，仿佛这里从没有人居住过。仿佛她不曾存在过。我叫她的名字，冲进卧室、厨房、浴室。哪里都没有她的影子。我开始耳鸣，五脏六腑骤痛。  
“乔丹？”嗡鸣轰响，她的声音浮现。“乔丹，是你吗？你怎么回来了？”我缓缓回头，看见她惊诧地站在门口。  
然后我发火了。我明白自己不应该对她发火，毕竟她只是去参加宴会，作为我的未婚妻。但这其中没有理由。我说不出理由。我只是发怒，做了些我自己也记不清的事，然后在沙发上挨过一夜。我很抱歉，非常抱歉。我应该走进卧室，把她摇醒，告诉她我很愧疚。但我没有这么做。其中没有理由。  
早上醒来的时候，她就在起居室里，我面前。早餐摆在桌上，咖啡冒着热气。我们什么都没有说，吃下吐司和煎蛋，八月的热气钻进房里。她去收拾碗盘，我坐在一边，看她挽起的发髻，听瓷器和水花碰撞。那件白底蓝花的纱裙随着动作摇曳，裙摆下，她的身体曲线若隐若现。在橱窗里看见这裙子时，她挽着我的手臂，我问她，能不能为我试试这条纱裙？她答应了。我对店员说，我们是新婚的夫妻，于是得到一支玫瑰作礼物。玫瑰真好，我们在庭院里种些玫瑰吧。她答应了。  
她过去是什么样子？实话说，我记不太清楚。我在公园里见到她，向她搭讪，和她约会，对她求婚。太迅速，就像夏季，时间在潮热中毫无意识地流逝，等我反应过来，事情已经是这样了。我只记得买下各种东西：房子，瓷器，衣服，桌椅，全部摆在她周围。然后我用眼睛记述，牢牢抓住她的身形，塑造永恒不变的记忆。她的一切如此清晰可见，哪怕我在赫里福德基地，闭上眼，也能回到她身边。晚上九点，她会沏茶，然后读我放在书架里的诗集。  
“可你并不是回到我身边，乔丹。”她听我解释完，嘲弄地扬起嘴角。“你只是回到这个洋娃娃屋里而已。说真的，宝贝，你真的爱我吗？不是爱这样一个形象，而是爱我？”  
“我不知道。”我如实作答。  
“我想也是。”她笑出声来。“你的蓝眼睛真可恶，乔丹。我受够了。”  
“你一定要走吗？”我问。手搭在窗台上，浸润在九月的阳光里。  
“当然，很快就有人来接我。”她抬起左手腕，瞧了一眼时间。那只表我没见过，至少不是我给她的。那身牛仔裤和T恤也一样。或许我见过，但我忘记了。  
“这个现在还给你。”她从左手无名指上剥下一样东西，隔着床铺抛给我。我自然地抓在手心里，张开手掌，看见那蓝宝石的戒指。我侧着头，没能看见她的表情。“你的眼睛比宝石漂亮，但它让我心痛，乔丹。你用爱折磨我，而我受够了。”  
啪的一声，好像有什么碎了。我低头望下去，在地上找到玻璃花瓶的残骸。里面几支玫瑰也碎裂一地，是我今早挨家挨户去找，从店里专门买来的。我还学了营养水的配方，只为让它们在花瓶里开得长久些。  
可爱情死了。花也死了。她走了。普莱诺就此再次恢复平静。这座房子里的一切都像刚开始那样，好像从没有人住过。没有人存在过。  
一段时间后，我又梦到似是非是的花园，还有她。她还是在哭，掩面而泣，痛苦，沉重，无法呼吸。我藏匿于玫瑰丛中，望着她，不再问任何问题。枝头仍旧空荡，于是我拼命用力，把自己变成一朵黄色的玫瑰，挂在她胸前。然后我醒了。她是否看到那朵玫瑰，又是否停止哭泣？我不知道。我也把这件事抛在脑后。  
其中没有理由。


End file.
